


Naga's Potion

by Qmmy



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Food, Impregnation, No Sex, Potions, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmmy/pseuds/Qmmy
Summary: Lina’s desire for bigger breasts leads to a different kind of growth for her, and Naga gets to have the last laugh. Contains: Lina Inverse, Naga the Serpent, a tavern, a potion, a big meal, a rapidly growing belly, life changes — and all of that without any actual intercourse.(And so soon after Lina's 18th birthday, too!)
Relationships: Lina Inverse/Naga the Serpent
Kudos: 5





	Naga's Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lina hyperpreg sequence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/573631) by CrossCrescent. 



All eyes in the tavern turned once again towards the woman known as Naga the Serpent, whose obnoxious laughter was so loud that it was impossible to continue a conversation while it went on. It wasn't the first time the eyes of the small town tavern's other guests had been taken in by the tall, purple-haired woman: when she had entered, the sorceress's outrageously skimpy armor, combined with her bombshell, buxom appearance, had inevitably demanded their attention.

That had been much to the chagrin of the much shorter, and much less blessed in womanly proportions, girl which had entered the tavern together with her — though by all rights Lina Inverse should by now have been used to her traveling companion of many years's habit of flaunting her body at every opportunity. The two women have always had an awkward relationship that tended to meander between benign friendship and toxic rivalry.

Lina, who sat opposite Naga at a booth by the tavern's wall and appeared almost child-like next to her much taller, full-chested companion even though they were close to the same age, slumped down onto the table, her head turned to side, and pouted in hungry frustration: "Ugh... what's so funny now? How can you be laughing when we haven't even gotten our food yet?"

Naga stopped laughing into the back of her hand only to answer Lina's question, and crooked a wicked smile. "Because I'm having _this_ for dessert." She slammed a corked flask onto the table. It was filled with a milky liquid, and unlabeled. The flask itself was of unusual make: intricate geometric patterns carved into its glass surface gave it a note-worthy appearance.

Now that Naga's ear-piercing laugh had ended, the other patrons' heads began to turn away from the diversion. Lina's own head remained collapsed onto the table, though she turned her head to get a better look at the flask, as well as Naga's face. The other woman was looking down at her with giddiness and impatience in equal measure. Giving it only a second of thought, Lina decided to ignore the smirking woman and her obvious ploy for attention, and turned her head back to the side. "Guh... so hungry... so tired."

Lina had closed her eyes only for what felt to her like only a second. But when she re-opened them to a half-lidded state, Naga's face was filling the entirety of her vision, the other woman apparently having moved around to the side of the table and squatted down so that they were both eye-level to each other.

"Lina... aren't you going to ask me what my dessert is? Oh ho ho ho~!"

Lina grumbled. She was feeling too exhausted to pretend to have genuine interest in whatever Naga was up to. Not before she'd had some food in her, at any rate. She sighed and played along with the least amount of effort she could muster. Lina had even closed her eyes again. "... and what ever could that be, huh?"

Naga's smirk grew wider. "Oh ho~ You mean this?" She had taken the flask from the table and held it in-between their face, even though they were only inches apart, before putting it back on the table. The sorceress with the porn-star body leaned in even closer, and bridged her mouth and Lina's ear with one gloved hand conspiratorially.

"It's a potion that makes your tits bigger." she whispered into Lina's ear.

Lina's eyes flew open immediately, and she shot into a sitting, upright position. "It does _what?_ "

Naga had known that would get her flat-chested companion's attention. In fact, she had counted on it. Lina had often openly expressed her envy for Naga's outrageous melons. And so it was no surprise to her that her red-haired companion had taken to the bait so readily.

Naga got out of her squatting position to stand up. She placed her left hand on her hip, and raised the back of her right hand to her lips. "Not that I have need for such a potion... as everyone knows, Naga the Serpent's body is perfect as it is! Oh ho ho ho!~"

Lina's eyes turned towards the flask on the table before her. The flat-as-a-board sorceress's gloved hands moved towards it as well... but stopped short. "Wait a minute..." This all seemed too easy, too suspicious. Why would Naga tell her about the bottle, then just leave it on the table where she could easily steal it from her? No, she wouldn't let herself be fooled _that_ easily.

Lina pointed accusingly at Naga with one hand, while the other slammed down on the table. "Shut it with that 'perfect body' bullcrap! A minute ago, you said you would be having this for dessert! If you want to make your whorish tits bigger, why would you wait until then, huh?! Instead you're telling _me_ about it and leaving it out like that? I'm not falling for such an obvious trap! This is probably a potion to turn someone into a frog or something!"

It was a reasonable argument. Their relationship with each other had, at most times, been a series of escalating one-uppances, with pranks ranging from harmless to near-fatal. Sometimes even fatal to hapless bystanders of their shenanigans.

Naga looked down at the shorter Lina and blinked innocently a few times. "Lina... I'm shocked that you think so ill of me! I would never do such a thing to you!" she lied, and sat down on her side of the booth again.

Naga picked up the flask and held it up to her face as if inspecting it, shaking it a little to see the opaque, white liquid inside stir. "The reason I wanted to wait until dessert is... well, think about it. If this is going to add mass to your body, that mass has to come from somewhere, right?" She explained, and waited briefly to confirm that Lina was following along with what she was saying.

"Conversation of mass?" Lina asked, and leaned back with crossed hands. "Sure, that's a basic principle in alchemy... but strong enough sorceries can overcome it." Both of them were, despite appearances, prodigies in the arcane arts — by their own words, the most powerful sorceresses alive, even.

Naga nodded in confirmation. "Right, right."

Lina seemed unconvinced, though the curiosity was plain on her face. "And where did you nab this supposedly tit-swelling potion from, anyway?"

"Oh ho ho! A lady never tells!" In fact, Naga had gone through _significant_ trouble to obtain it. The potion inside the bottle was a concoction made of finely-tuned alchemy, sorcery, and even more... _unconventional_ means and ingredients, though Lina did not need to know _that_. Not yet. "Anyway, this potion feeds directly from your body's energy reserves... so that means the more you eat before you drink it, the more your boobs can grow!"

Naga put the flask down on the table again, and pushed her breasts together with both hands while leaning over the table towards Lina. "Just imagine how big these puppies are going to get! I know I said I'm already perfect, but surely with bigger breasts Naga the Serpent can become even _more_ perfect! Oh ho ho ho ho!~"

Lina groaned in annoyance. She contemplated blasting her companion with a fireball spell right then and there... it wouldn't have been the first time that one of their spouts had left a tavern behind as only a pile of crumbling cinders. This particular tavern was saved, however, when the tavern's owner appeared beside their table. Behind him, two barmaids were carting in what appeared to be an entire banquet on wheels.

"Apologies for the wait, my dear lady... ladies?" He quickly corrected himself when Lina threw him a glare that dripped with killing intent. "'One of everything on the menu', as you ordered... though I have to insist that your bill be paid _before_ you dine." He held out an expectant palm.

"Not to worry, Lina — it's my treat! After all, I am the one who will be getting the most out of it! Oh ho ho ho~!" Naga pulled a small sack of gold coins out from who-knows-where on her bikini armor and up-ended it into the waiting man's hand. Seemingly satisfied with the exchange, he gave the signal to the two barmaids to start piling the food on the sorceresses' table, and disappeared along with them once the task had been completed.

A mouth-watering feast had been arrayed before the two starved travelers. It had taken up the entire table, every inch of its wooden surface obscured by one food-filled plate or another. There was beef steak, pork sausages, an entire chicken...! Lobster, giant shrimp, an enormous bowl of mussels... ! Entire loaves of fresh bread, stuffed potatoes, eggs prepared in every way...!

Not another word needed to be spoken between them. They had just returned from adventure, and both of them were thoroughly famished. The matter of the potion seemed to have been laid aside at the moment to make way for a more important and immediate pursuit. They dug in in a blur of forks, knives, and spoons, shoveling food into their gluttonous mouths and guts at a rate that would make a competition eater reconsider their chosen profession. The scene was quite the spectacle: once again all eyes in the tavern were on the both of them as they noisily munched, gulped, belched to make room for more, and made short work of what might have fed an entire family for a week.

Finally, though the food massacre had only lasted mere minutes, both of them sunk back against their seats, sated at last, the dozens of emptied plates before them scattered haphazardly all over the table. " _Aah~._ " Naga exhaled, and patted her belly, the purple-haired troublemaker's formerly flat tummy now more of a potbelly after their feast. "I don't think I could eat another bite! Not that I think there is a single bite left... or is there?" Naga began lifting up plates on the odd chance that a tasty morsel had survived the culling.

Lina's own stomach was pushing out even more than Naga's. The red-haired sorceress' appetite had long ago become the stuff of ever-growing legend. Now, her shirt had been pushed up by her gut to exposer her bellybutton, and she had undone the belt on her pants a while ago. Lina watched Naga rifle through the plates on the table. The potion still stood upright on the table, surrounded by dirty dishes. Lina licked her lips, catching some crumb-sized leftovers with her tongue that had clung on there. Now that she had eaten as much as she could stomach, this was her chance.

She had spotted a half-eaten chicken leg peeking out from a tower of plates, and it still had a good-sized bite or two of meat on the bone. Lina pulled it out and tossed it right over Naga's shoulder, as if throwing a bone for a dog to fetch. "Look! Chicken!"

"Chicken!?" Naga tried and failed to catch the chicken leg in mid-air, and then began to clamber over the back of her seat in search of the tasty treat.

That was the chance Lina had hoped for. While Naga's back was turned, Lina snagged the potion flask from the table, uncorked it and up-ended it into her mouth in one swift motion! Greedily she drank it down, wanting to finish the entire bottle before Naga took notice!

 _> Gluck, gluck, gluck!<_ Naga grinned from ear to ear upon hearing that sound while she pretended to look for the last piece of their meal, her back still turned towards her companion. She did not turn back around until she could hear the sound of Lina slamming the empty flask back on the table.

"Guh- _aaah_!" She gasped for breath and wiped her lips with the back of one gloved hand. The potion's liquid had been unexpectedly viscous, more similar to gravy than the milk it resembled in appearance, but her flat-chested ambition had driven her to swallow it to the last drop despite that and its bitter taste. "Oops! Looks like I drank your potion, Naga. Big boobs, here I come!"

"Ho ho ho... you drank all of it, did you?" Naga's expression changed into a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat. She couldn't even pretend to be surprised at this point. There was no need to keep up the charade any longer. "Aaand~? How did it taste?" she asked of Lina.

Lina patted her food-swollen stomach and stuck out her tongue as a sign of distaste. "Bleh. Pretty nasty..." That Naga's reaction to having the potion stolen from her was different from what she would have expected did not escape her notice, but she decided to shelve that thought for later retrieval and inspection. Instead, she looked down expectantly at her own neglectable cleavage, as if she could will them to grow by her impatience.

"Bitter, huh?" Naga covered her mouth with the fingers of her hand in a sham attempt to conceal her grin. She figured that of the two of them, _she_ was even more excited to see the effects of the potion on Lina's body than Lina herself was... it was hard for her to keep still even for a second. "Well, I _suppose_ I can overlook your thievery _this_ time, my dear traveling companion. Do you feel anything yet? A swelling, maybe?"

Lina looked away from her own, unchanging breasts to glare suspiciously at Naga and her ear-to-ear smile. Something was off with Naga's behavior, and she didn't ike it. The woman was hiding something from her still. Lina pointed an accusing finger at her. "All I _feel_ is the desire to beat the truth out of that airhead of yours. That disgusting drink isn't going to make my boobs bigger at all, is it?! You probably just wanted to see me drink that foul-tasting stu— _urrp_!" 

Lina's belch interrupted her speech, and was followed mere seconds after by a loud and ominous gurgling of her stomach that made both of them look down at the red-haired sorceress's distended waistline. "I swear, if you tricked me into drinking some sort of laxative, I'm going to... _ugh_!"

Suddenly, Lina clutched her belly and hunched over. "Guh... stomach ache... no... some kind of cramp? _Ohh_..." Lina groaned. Clearly, she was in distress. "I _swear_ I'll kill you for this one, Naga..." The threat rang hollow, of course, it having been made many times before in response to Naga's antics over the years of their shared travels. Still... Lina's entire lower abdomen was acting up in a way that she had never felt before, and it made her feel nauseous.

"A _laxative_?! Please, Lina, I'm insulted that you would think someone of _my_ genius would reach for so base a prank!" Naga gloated. She did look down at Lina with some concern, however. Had she gone too far this time? She didn't want the other girl to be in pain... but, no, she reassured herself, that Lina's body would take a few moments to adjust to its new function only made sense. Unperturbed, she continued: "No, the results of that potion will be much more fruitful than a mere laxative... and will give me pleasure for much longer! Though I hope that over time you'll grow to like it, too! Oh ho ho ho~!"

"You... shameless... harlot! Ugh!" Lina was still hunched over. To her, it felt like her insides were being stirred and cooked at the same time — it didn't help that her stomach was stuffed to the brim with _actual_ food as well. "Just... tell me... what you... did! _Oooh_ , that feels better..." That sigh of relief erupted from Lina's lips when at last she felt her abdomen settle down. The red-haired girl slumped back against her seat to catch her breath. Whatever had been going on inside of her body had only lasted for a minute, but it had left her exhausted. "Just... ohh, give me a moment..."

The brief silence that followed was interrupted by another sudden and loud gurgling from Lina's belly. "... not _again_?!" But no, this time it had felt different. She thought she could feel some kind of activity in her stomach, and Lina placed her hands on her shirt again where it was being stretched by her food-stuffed tummy.

Then, Lina's waistline seemed to double in the blink of an eye, pushing her palms outward and pushing her shirt further upward. " _Huh_?!" The young sorceress's eyes flew wide open in disbelief at what she had just felt and seen.

Naga was practically bouncing in her seat. " _Ooh_! It's starting! Let me see!" Naga leaned over the table to get a better look at what was happening to Lina, and the fruits of her own labor.

"What? _What_ is starting? _Naga_!" Lina was starting to freak out. What kind of magic was this?! She pushed down against her big belly, as if to shrink it back to its previous volume by the pressure she applied with her hands, but her belly simply continued to steadily grow in size! By now, it had pushed her shirt up so much that now her entire belly was exposed, and it had become like a sphere!

"Oh my, Lina! Already, you look nine months pregnant! Well, nine months for a normal pregnancy... I don't think you'll need that long at this rate, though! Oh ho ho ho~!"

"Nagaaa~!" Lina cried out in frantic desperation as she beheld the continued bloating of her belly. By now, the commotion had caused the other tavern patrons to stare at the both of them as well. When Lina briefly took her eyes off of her own growing belly, she saw that all eyes were on her... and her ever-growing waistline. She wasn't sure if she'd ever felt this embarrassed in her life.

"Oh, look! Your belly button just popped out! That's a cute look on you, Lina!" Naga said in genuine delight, her hands clasped together. By now, Lina looked ready to give birth to twins... yet the growth of her belly continued steadily, and already it pushed up against the edge of the table from where Lina was sitting, effectively boxing her in. Naga stood up to get out of their booth, not wanting to be caught herself in case Lina's continued growth eventually pushed the table towards the other side of the booth.

"Naga... what's happening to _meee_?" Lina practically begged to know, now appearing to be carrying full-term triplets. Her belly had gotten so round and large that it was actually lifting up her side of the table!

"Isn't it obvious? You're pregnant, Lina! You're going to become a mom! Congratulations!" Naga proclaimed, encouragingly.

" _Pregnant_?!" Lina exclaimed in disbelief and once again stared down at her blossoming gravidity. "But... that _can't_ be!" she insisted. "I haven't had... you know!" Lina tried to explain.

"What? Haven't had what? _Sex_? Lina... are you telling me you're a _virgin_?" The blush on the younger woman's face was all the answer Naga needed. "Oh ho ho ho~! I'm not surprised a girl with such a flat chest would have problems courting men... well, don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" she continued to grandstand in a voice loud enough for everyone in the tavern to hear. Their conversation was only interrupted by the occasional plate that slid off the increasingly titled table as Lina's belly continued to grow in size. "Let's keep it that way — there's no need for it, anyway! That potion you drank? Well, I'll spare you the details for now... but suffice to say it carried enough genetic material, along with a _very_ finely tuned magical catalyst, to go straight to your ovaries and fertilize your eggs there! At least _that_ part of your body was womanly enough, it seems! I had my doubts about that, you know, but it seems I needn't have worried!"

Naga's final sentence was concluded with a loud crashing sound, as Lina's growing belly had finally tipped the table in front and above it to the point where it finally toppled, bringing with it a cacophony of smashed plates and clattering cutlery. Without the table to provide cover, Lina's belly was now fully exposed to the room, and the young sorceress was trying, but failing, to hide it with her hands and arms. By now, it was so large that she could no longer make the fingers of both her hands touch around her belly button.

"Oh, Lina... I didn't think you'd get _this_ big so soon! My, it looks like you're ready to push out octuplets! Maybe I made the potion a _bit_ too potent... or maybe you shouldn't have eaten quite so much, you glutton! Oh ho ho ho~!"

Lina's expression had changed from one of disbelief to one of sheer embarrassment. Embarrassment at her predicament, and that her companion-rival had trounced her so. "'Eaten so much'...?" She asked, failing to see the humor in that, or how it was connected to her escalating predicament.

"Oh, my dear Lina... you don't understand yet? Those babies inside you need nutrition to grow, right? Well, worry not, for the great Naga the Serpent made sure that your babies will come out big and strong! That potion's made some more changes to your body to ensure that all the the energy your body would get from food will instead go right towards their growth! Well, just _almost_ all of it, of course, since you need to be strong enough to carry that big belly around... but I know that with your unsatiable appetite, that won't be a problem for you, Lina! All you need to know is that the more you eat, the faster your babies will grow! Isn't that great~?" Judging by the way she posed the question, Naga indeed seemed to think that this was the case. "Oh, I've thought of everything! You don't know how long I've been planning this! Victory over my rival is finally mine... oh ho ho hoo~!"

Lina's head was spinning, even as her belly continued to grow ever more gravid. By now, it was cartoonishly large. It had spilled out far beyond her lap, yet _still_ showed no sign of stopping. Sitting like she was, she could barely see past its crest, it having grown up to her chin. Finally, that motivated her to attempt getting up, now that the table was out of the way. If she didn't stop growing soon, she would have trouble getting out of the booth... or getting anywhere at all.

Lina stood up with a loud grunt of effort and almost toppled forward, the absurd weight of her belly dragging her down in a way that she had no way of being used to. With every passing moment, her disbelief at Naga's claims was fading... instinctively, she _knew_ that she was really pregnant. _Very_ pregnant. Her belly did not have the softness of a food-induced potbelly, but instead its skin was taut as that of a drum around the near-sphere of her gravidity. She _was_ going to get Naga back for this. Lina swore under her breath, wondering _which_ black magic spell she was going to cast on Naga to see the other sorceress transformed into ashes. But there was something else she needed to know from Naga before she vaporized her. She turned to face Naga... or made the attempt, anyway, not yet being used to just how much her own mobility was being impaired by her oversized, pregnant belly.

"Naga..." She began, the words seeming to flow only slowly. "... if I'm pregnant, then... whose...?" Lina didn't dare finish her sentence, for she dreaded the answer. The creaking of the skin stretching around her still-growing belly had become like perpetual background noise at this point, and stretch marks marred the young sorceress's roundness. By now, she seemed ready to give birth to an absolutely unnatural number of children – 20, at the least.

" _Ehh_?" Naga blinked in surprise at her _very_ gravid companion's question, though not before giving the younger woman, who was visibly struggling with the burden of her fecundity, an delighted nod. "Lina, isn't it obvious? Do you think I would let _anyone_ claim my rival's womb but _myself_?" The delight in Naga's voice was palpable. "The genetic material used in the potion was mine, of course! You're going to be the mommy to _our_ kids, Lina! You should be honored — many women _dream_ of giving birth to the heirs of a noble house like mine! I just hope they'll take after their amazing daddy! _Oh ho ho ho~!_ " Naga did not often speak of her high birth as the first princess of Saillune, except at times such as these when it behooved her.

Lina had heard enough. She didn't even want to think about the prospect of three dozen little brat-Nagas running around. The pregnant sorceress was as upset as she was exhausted, and her damn belly was _still_ expanding — by now, even though she was standing upright — or moreso leaning back to keep herself from toppling over forwards — its nadir was level with her shins. Was it _ever_ going to stop? "Naga... you've gone too far this time..." Lina clenched her fists and spoke through gritted teeth as she began to incant that powerful spell that would not just take out Naga, but likely the entire tavern as well: the _Dragon Slave_. 

_"One who is darker than twilight_

_One who is redder..._

_than..._

_…huh?"_

Where she should have felt magic flowing through her body, instead she had felt... a mere fizzle. What was going on? Dragon Slave had never failed her before. Lina opened her hands to stare at her gloved palms in disbelief.

"Lina, you wound me so! Would you really want to do harm to the _father_ of your children?" Naga said with feigned dismay. The taller, slightly older sorceress stepped up to where Lina was still standing in shock at her own failed magic. Naga used the moment to run her gloved hands all over the exposed flesh of Lina's immensely bloated belly... which was, incredibly, _still growing_. By now, the bottom of Lina's belly was hovering at the height of her ankles! “ _Oooh_ , I think I felt a kick! Look at the size of that belly... there must be at least 60, 70 little Nagas inside! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that someone as great as I would be so virile... _oh ho ho ho~!"_

Lina hadn't moved since the casting of her spell had failed, save for the continued pregnancy-based expansion of her belly. Still, she was staring at her palms, her fingers slowly and repeatedly closing and opening. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "My magic... why can't I feel my magic... it's like my pool capacity... is empty?"

Naga seemed to notice Lina's new concern for the first time then, and paused rubbing her hands possessively over the younger sorceress's belly. "Oh, that? Weren't you listening, Lina? I already explained that almost all of your body's energy will go towards growing our children... that includes your magical energy as well!" she proclaimed. "Besides, that's only as it should be, don't you think?"

Lina stopped staring at her own hands and instead stared at Naga, slack-jawed. She had to look _around_ the dome of her belly to do so, as much of Naga was hidden behind the massive sphere of her body in front of her. "'As it should be'...?" she repeated in a disbelieving, tired voice. Being the world's most powerful sorceress was her entire _identity_. Without her magic... what could she even _do_? She just wanted to lie down... or, preferably to wake up and let this terrible nightmare be over.

Naga nodded, and patted Lina's belly with one hand as she spoke. "M-hmm! After all, I wouldn't want you out and about adventuring and endangering our future children! In fact, why don't you just stay here? I've already paid the innkeeper for a room for you for the next few months! No need to thank me! Oh ho ho ho~!"

So Naga _had_ planned all of this in advance. Lina would have been impressed by Naga's cunning if she hadn't been so pissed off... and so exhausted. Her back was killing her from supporting the weight of her immense gravidity. But at that moment, though she was leaning back, she could feel the bottom of her belly touch against the wooden floor, and Lina sighed in relief as she finally gave up the attempt to carry herself with dignity and let her belly rest against the floor, taking the weight off her back.

"Oh, Lina, look — I think our children are done growing for now~." Indeed, the growth of Lina's belly was slowing down now, gradually, until a few moments later it had ceased entirely. "... well, at least until their next meal." Lina could not deny the truth of those words, for though she had eaten but mere minutes ago, she already felt her hunger return, all but the last of their feast's nutrition having gone towards the growth of her litter.

Naga didn't even give Lina a chance to respond before she continued. "Look how big you have become, though! How many of our babies do you think there must be inside there? I think it must be at least a hundred!" Naga gave the absolutely immense Lina-belly a final playful slap, eliciting an exasperated moan from the massive mother-to-be, before taking a step back.

"Well, mother of my children, I can see that you're tired, and I've got places to be. Let the innkeeper and his staff bring you to bed upstairs..." Naga gave a quantifying look at the absolutely massive Lina's body before finishing her sentence. "... _somehow_. I'll be sure to come around town every once in a while to check up on you and our kids! It's important that they see their daddy from time to time, you know? It's been a pleasure as always, Lina Inverse! Ciao!"

Naga turned to leave. Before she could get far, however, Lina spoke up again. Her fists were clenched and trembling in shame and anger. "I swear by Shabranigdu, Naga the Serpent: once I've given — ugh — _birth_ to these brats, gotten rid of this burdensome belly and recovered my magic, I _will_ hunt you down to the ends of this world and make you pay for what you've done to me..."

Naga stopped in her tracks with her back turned towards Lina. For a few moments after Lina had spoken, the bikini-clad sorceress said nothing. Then, finally, she responded, repeating Lina's words back to her slowly: "When you've 'gotten rid of your belly' and 'recovered your magic'?" Naga turned around and gave Lina a disapproving look. "Lina, you _really_ weren't paying attention, were you? I told you that my _generous_ donation of genetic material merged with your ovaries. After you give birth, you're going to push out pre-fertilized eggs again, just like you did today. Lina, my dear, you're going to be giving birth to our children for the rest of your life, and all of your potential magical energy will keep being used to make sure they'll all come out big and healthy! That's why you're such a perfect match to be the mother of my children, you know! Oh ho ho ho~!"

Lina felt her heart sink even deeper in her chest at Naga laid out her future for her. She was going to be massively pregnant — with _Naga_ 's children, of _all_ people — for the rest of her life? Lina felt like the world was collapsing around her. She wanted nothing more to jump up and strangle the other woman's throat, but the weight of her immense belly kept her pinned where she stood. The innkeeper and his barmaids had by now surrounded her and were discussing amongst themselves how to best lift her up to the second floor, where her room had been prepared... and how to fit her through the too-small door frame once they got there. Lina was so dumbfounded that she was unable to think of anything more to say to Naga as the other sorceress made her way towards the exit again.

Just as Naga reached the door of the tavern, however, she turned around one final time to face the future mother of her many children. "Oh, and don't forget that you get _your_ wish, too, Lina. I didn't lie when I said the potion would make your breasts bigger... I won't have it said Naga the Serpent isn't a woman of her word, you know! I'm sure your tiny flea-bites will get a _much_ bigger once you start producing milk — after all, you'll have a _lot_ of thirsty little mouths to feed pretty soon! Though I doubt that even then, your chest will ever match up to Naga the Serpent's perfect pair! _Oh ho ho ho~!"_

Naga's clamorous laugh of victory seemed to echo in the tavern long after the sorceress had left.


End file.
